1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a palm-top fabric leading edge detector and in particular to a hand-held fabric leading edge detector comprised of simple operational elements, belonging to the field of fabric leading edge detection in a dyeing machine.
2. Related Arts
It is known to incorporate a fabric leading edge detection device in a dyeing machine, such as a batch type L-configured dyeing machine to detect the leading edge of the fabric that is being dyed. The conventional fabric leading edge detection device comprises a magnetic sensor mounted in the dyeing machine to detect the fabric leading edge which has a magnet fixed thereon and includes a sophisticated, basically non-movable structure to provides the functions of display of detection time, reset, fabric leading edge delay warning, count of numbers of detection, and overall detection time. However, most of the functions are not necessary for practical operation. The non-movable structure of the conventional device makes it impossible to cooperate with another dyeing machine so that each detection device may only be cooperate with a single dyeing machine. Further, such a sophisticated structure makes it expensive. Thus using the conventional fabric leading edge detector is in general in-economic.
It is thus desirable to provide a portable, palm-top fabric leading edge detector which may be operated in a hand held condition and readily and detachably connectable with dyeing machines to provide a more efficient and effective way of detecting the leading edge and moving speed of the fabric that is being dyed in the dyeing machine.